So I've Fallen
by blissblkv
Summary: What! Sango loves Inuyasha! yeah, i know its been done but hey, i had to make it sound exciting! can u blame me? well, this is a short fic on songo's feelings. r and r! i based it on a poem i wrote: Fallen. u should read that too. ]
1. Chapter 1

Heyy there, this be Despratelyneedsaife, because, well obviously, I need a life. Desprately. But that's alright cus then I ihave some extra time to write stuff like this. Even if I'm not very good at it. Well this is a fic bout Sango and her secret feelings for Inuyasha. Don't blame me if some of it seems made up cus I haven't watched Inuyasha for a very long time now. I've just got too much goin on. In my mind I mean, cus like I said, I need a life. Well please r and r and enjoy the story. Oh, and I don't own anything. So here's the story:

* * *

So I've Fallen

She ran. Ran as fast as she could but her destination was unknown. All she wanted was to get away, away from _them_. She just couldn't take it anymore. The way they looked at each other. She hated it. The way they smiled when they were happy together. And the way that Kagome would get all worked up every time the name Kikyo was mentioned. And the way Inuyasha would try to make everything better. The way Kagome was portrayed as the beautiful pure priestess, and even more as Inuyasha's girl. She hated the way everyone loved her, while she, Sango, was the demon slayer. The exterminator, the tainted, hurt, demon slayer. Not even noticed as a woman. Except for that perverted monk. Oh how she hated him too. She only tried to love him, so that she would at least have someone, anyone. She didn't want Miroku though, she never wanted him. She hated them all, even that annoying kitsune brat. The only one she didn't hate was, Inuyasha. She tried to hate him, and tried to love Miroku, for she knew Inuyasha would never choose her over Kagome. And if not Kagome, he had Kikyo to fall back on. He had two beautiful, powerful priestesses to choose from. Why would he pick her, Sango, the demon slayer? And that was another thing. She was a demon slayer. A demon wouldn't, no they couldn't love one that is supposed to hunt them. Although Inuyasha was only half, he still was a demon. She collapsed after running for so long. She didn't know where she was. It didn't matter. She was away from them, away from him. If she stayed with him, she would fall in love, so deeply, desperately in love with that silver-haired creature. She would stop at nothing to make him hers. But even after that, he still would never love her. The tears came flowing from her swollen eyes, staining her porcelain cheeks. She took in sharp, quick, gasping breaths in between each sob. Who was she kidding? She already was in love with him; it was too late to turn back. So now she has to leave, forever. She tried to see the bright side; no longer would she have to stay with that slut Kagome, or that perv Miroku, or that wimp Shippo, or that hot headed, over confident, conceited, handsome, strong Inuyasha. How could she live without him? It was impossible. But somehow she would have to manage. She didn't head back toward the campsite. First of all, she didn't know how to get back. But more importantly, she wouldn't be able to leave if she saw his golden glowing eyes piercing through her flesh, seeming to read her like a book. But no, his eyes were not for her, but for his Kagome. Oh how she wished he could be Kagome, if only for a second. If only to feel his warm embrace, his loving eyes, his smile meant only for her. If only for a second, it would make her life worth living. She gathered all the courage she could muster, took one last look in the direction she came from, and started on her journey, to try and escape the pain, escape her love for him whom she could not have.

* * *

So, what did you think? Don't tell me now, review. And I think I will make another chapter, what do you think? Well, just review and we'll see what happens. Hope that you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second, very short chapter. i think that the next chapter will be the last cus im running out of ideas. i think i have writers block but i was bored so i wrote this. here ya go:

* * *

Sango took one last look in the direction she had come from, and began her journey away from everything she had come to know. She took a few steps when, suddenly, Inuyasha came in from behind the brush. "Where did you go Sango? That was kinda weird that you just left like that," said Inuyasha. "Oh that, that was nothing...I thought I sensed something. It...it must've been the wind, or something," she replied. "So why were you going in that direction, Sango?" he asked. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't look straight into those beautiful golden eyes and lie. So she was going to tell him, tel him everything. Sango started, "Well the truth is..." "Inuyasha! Did you find Sango yet? I was worried about you." Kagome appeared "Inu...oh hi Sango. Ok so we found her so let's go back now." "Hold on a second, Sango was about to say why she was going in the other direction, so continue." Inuyasha said. "Well the truth is...uhh..." Sango couldn't tell him now, now that that worthless Kagome was here. She always ruined everything. How could someone who was supposed to be so pure cause her so much pain? "Well, the truth is...I was lost. Yeah, lost." she finally said. "Oh, that's all. Well it's a good thing I showed up or else we might've never found you." Inuyasha said. _Yeah, isn't it just fantastic that you showed up when you did? _Sango thought sarcastically. She just wanted to get away. Then Kirara appeared behind Kagome. _Oh! I almost forgot about Kirara, I guess it was a good think that they found me._ "Ok, let's go back now. I'm sooo tired." complained Kagome. "Alright, hope on my back Kagome." Inuyasha offered. Oh how Sango wished she could ride on his back. Feel his warm body underneath her. To smell his flowing starlight hair. That would be...be just perfect. But, alas, Kagome hoped on to the half-demons back, while Sango rode Kirara. But, deep in her heart, so far back she barely realized its presence, she felt that Inuyasha had had an air of worry and relief in his voice when he had found her. And that meant that maybe, just maybe, he did care. So she rode back, watching her charming, siver-hairied Inuyasha all the way, with hope in her heart that she might have a chance. But those hopes were all crushed by the way he looked at Kagome, the way Sango looked at Inuyasha. And she just didn't know what to hope for. So she would remain with them, for now.

* * *

review and i will post the next one soon 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: i got egged on the second day of school. sorry it took so long if you still even care.

* * *

Back at their campsite, Kagome sat playing with Shippo and Kirara as the rest went to gather firewood. Of course, Miroku just had to escort Sango through the woods. He knew she was perfectly capable on her own, but he wanted some alone time with her anyways. "You know, Sango," Miroku started, "You look extremely radiant in that beautiful kimono." Then he gave her the "special" touch. Sango's vein bulged. "Well you know Miroku," she mimicked, "I've been wearing this for, oh I don't know, EVERYDAY!" And she whacked him in the head with the back of her hand. He was seriously getting on her nerves. Why couldn't he be more like Inuyasha? The long, silky, silver locks. The deep, endless, pools of gold. However, it wasn't just the looks. There was just something about him. His temper, his stubbornness, his big ego; it was everything she wasn't. They were almost complete opposites now that she thought about it. And maybe that's what attracted her in the first place. Oh how she envied Kagome. With Miroku still lying dazed on the ground from her attack, she ran off. Once again, she had no idea where she was going. Once again, she wasn't thinking. Once again, she longed to be with him. She finally snapped back into reality just in time to notice she was at the edge of a monolithic cliff. "Oh wow, that was a close one." She looked out over the cliff. There, she stared out across the wide expanse of the sea unfolding beneath her. She heard the crash of the waves hitting the rocky shoreline. The salty smell coated the aroma of the forest behind her. However, what astounded her was the sky, opening endlessly above her; the sun just about to slip past the horizon; the gold tint on the edge of every cloud. The colors swirled; the reds, golds, pinks, peaches, silvers: all reminded her of him. Everywhere, anywhere, she went, he popped into her mind. No one ever held a bigger place in her heart. Her brother was about the same, but this feeling was different, he made her complete. How could he love Kagome? She was cute at first but now she seemed so, fake and shallow. There was no depth to that girl. So what was so attractive about her? Not only did Inuyasha like her, but that wolf boy too, and countless others it seemed. Why couldn't Kagome be satisfied with one of those choices? Then she could have the charming Inuyasha all to herself. No, that was not right. She should not be thinking like this. It did not matter whom Inuyasha chose to be with, as long as he was happy, she would be happy. As long as she could travel by his side, she would be content. She would always have her dreams of him. And that would have to suffice. Being with him, even though he didn't love her would have no meaning. Therefore, she would stay. She would live in the same routine for the remainder of her life, following him. It wasn't the perfect ending but it was adequate. Sango took one last look at the inspiring scene, just in time to see the sun fade. She slowly turned around to make her way back to the camp when she bumped into to something very…red. "I..Inuyasha?" she asked still in a trance. "Sango, I finally found you. I…I was so worried about you." Her ears perked up. He was worried about her? She must have heard him wrong. "So, I see you were trying to run away again," he stated. "How'd you know?" she questioned. "Because…" he began, "I was trying to get away too." "What? Why? You seem so happy. And you also have the one you love with you." Sango reasoned. "True…but that person doesn't love me back." He countered. Sango looked at him. She was confused. Of course Kagome loved him. It was blatantly obvious. Or was her precious Inuyasha as shallow and thick headed as Kagome? She looked at him, looked straight into those gorgeous eyes of his; those eyes that made her melt. In those gems, she saw a fire, gleaming brightly and she knew he was serious. Sango didn't quite know what to say. "Well, that makes two of us then." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. Of course Miroku loved her. And Sango had to have noticed it. "But Sango, Miroku does love you, even if he doesn't always show it. But he really…" she cut him off. "Miroku…I tried to love him, I really did, but some one else kept coming to mind." "Then why did you pretend too?" he asked. Sango replied, "Because you and Kagome…you were always together, the perfect couple, and no one wants to be alone. And what about you and Kagome, she clearly loves you." "I did love Kagome, until I met someone else, but I couldn't let her go, she's our priestess. I thought she was just like Kikyo, but now I realize she's not. And I no longer love Kikyo either." "So who do you love, Inuyasha?" Sango and Inuyasha stood face to face, the stars now their only witness; those twinkling eyes shining down upon them. They were reflected in his eyes: luminescent. He came so close to her, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek; his strong hands gently cradling her delicate ones. Closer still their lips came. Then he stopped suddenly. Those golden eyes, the fire was burning her, but she couldn't turn away. Why had he stopped moving? The only sounds she heard were of his breath and her racing heart. He answered her question, "You, Sango, only you." And he closed the space between them. His soft lips gently catching hers in a delicate kiss. Time seemed to freeze right then, the heavenly beings swirling around them, their reflection cascading in the waves below them: beautiful. But not as beautiful as him. She forgot her troubles if only for one moment and…

…she was glad she hadn't run away after all.

* * *

what do you think? and what would you grade it? please review!


End file.
